Solo cierra los ojos
by Fleur du Desert
Summary: Porque, hay extrañas ocasiones en la vida, en las que solo necesitas cerrar los ojos y confiar. Sasuke y Sakura deciden experimentar, muy a su manera y a pesar de todo, el privilegio de pertenecerse.


**Título:** _ **Solo cierra los ojos.**_

 **Autor:** _ **Fleur du Desert (Desert Rose).**_

 **Personajes:** _ **Sasuke Uchiha / Sakura Haruno.**_

 **Clasificación:** _ **Mayores de 13 años.**_

 **Género:** _ **Romance/ Drama/ Humor.**_

 **Advertencias:** _ **Lenguaje soez.**_

 **Publicaciones:** _ **Fanfiction. Net**_

 **Resumen:**

" _Porque, hay extrañas ocasiones en la vida, en las que solo necesitas cerrar los ojos y confiar. Sasuke y Sakura deciden experimentar, muy a su manera y a pesar de todo, el privilegio de pertenecerse."_

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oO:: Solo cierra los ojos ::Oo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Los personajes de NARUTO, no me pertenecen. Son propiedad y obra de Masashiro Kishimoto. (Éste fanfiction participa en el RETO #FORTUNA MÚSICAL de la página de FB SasuSaku **Eternal Love**).**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oO:: Capítulo único: El porqué de mi existencia ::Oo~**

* * *

.

.

* * *

" _He esperado cientos de años._

 _Y esperaría un millón más por ti._

 _Nada me preparó para el_

 _privilegio de ser tuyo."_

* * *

 **S** akura corría a todo lo que le daban las piernas. La noche se cernía ya sobre su cabeza y hacía frío —más de lo que deseaba admitir—, pero la ansiedad y un calorcillo en el centro del pecho la instaba a seguir recorriendo las calles de _Konohagakure_ como si no hubiera mañana.

Cada que doblaba en una esquina añoraba encontrarse con el motivo de tan impetuosa carrera, pero su ánimo decaía cada vez un poco más cuando notaba el lugar, tan desierto, como cabría esperar de una helada y nevada noche de mes de Febrero.

Tragó saliva con dificultad apoyándose con una mano en la pared más cercana y se quedó quieta, arrebujándose en su grueso abrigo color rojo mientras pensaba en su siguiente movimiento.

Inevitablemente, una serie de preguntas cargadas de reproche la golpearon con cruda rudeza. ¿Qué hacía buscándole con tanto ahínco? _«Aún no lo sé»,_ ¿qué ganaba con aquello _? «Quiero comprobar algo»_ , ¿no le quedaba claro aún que él no se interesaba en ella del mismo modo? _«No. Eso es justo lo que deseo saber»._

Las repuestas bailotearon en sus labios y lengua, con tanta rapidez, que por un segundo, temió haberlas soltado a viva voz en medio de la desolada calle como una jodida loca. ¿Para qué perdía el tiempo con preguntas tontas cuando ya sabía las respuestas de estas?

Le quería. Simplemente lo quería y antes de que se marchase de nuevo —por tiempo indefinido— del lugar que lo vio nacer deseaba verlo, al menos, una vez más.

Sakura sabía que Sasuke no se quedaría por mucho tiempo en la aldea. Debió suponerlo cuando tres días atrás, en la privacidad de su consultorio —mientras le hacía al Uchiha un chequeo general—, él le comentó de forma escueta que todavía sentía incomodidad cuando deambulaba por Konoha y uno que otro habitante de la villa lo miraba con cautela.

La joven _Iryō-nin_ quiso obviar las razones de aquello, pero prefirió tragarse sus palabras —no era como si Sasuke no lo intuyera de todas formas—y continuó con su labor en un silencio que la ponía de los nervios pues podía percatarse —con más facilidad de la que hubiese querido— de como los bonitos ojos negros de Sasuke la oteaban con más detenimiento de lo usual.

Reprimió un gemido de frustración al notar sus mejillas calientes a causa de su sonrojo. ¿Qué pretendía Sasuke al observarla de esa manera?

Las manos le temblaban un poco y casi tiró el bolígrafo con el que hacía sus anotaciones en más de una ocasión. Entonces, rogó a todos los dioses existentes que Sasuke no notase sus nervios sin fundamento, pero solo bastó mirar un instante su expresión de contrariedad y su perfecta ceja arqueada para darse cuenta de que estaba totalmente jodida.

¿Cómo podía Sasuke Uchiha hacer eso con solo mirarla? No quería ni imaginar lo que sucedería si él se atrevía a tomarle la mano, por mencionar un ejemplo. ¿Dónde diablos se había quedado escondido su temple _? «Hecho bolita junto a mi madurez en algún oscuro rincón de mi cabeza, seguramente»_. Parecía una tonta adolescente con las hormonas revolucionadas. ¡Ella era Sakura Haruno, discípula de Tsunade Senju, una excelente _Kunoichi_ y habilidosa _Iry_ _ō-nin_! ¡Por Dios, daba pena!

La muchacha de pelo rosa salió de su ensimismamiento durante unos momentos para proporcionarle un poco de calor a sus manos con ayuda de su tibio aliento. Se sintió muy tonta cuando se dio cuenta de que había dejado los guantes y la bufanda en _Ichiraku_ hacía ya varios minutos atrás cuando abandonó la calidez del restaurante así como la compañía de Naruto y de Hinata.

Ahora todo lo que sucedió —o mejor dicho, lo que no sucedió— en el consultorio tenía sentido. Él iba a irse. Sasuke iba a marcharse otra vez… y no había tenido la amabilidad de comunicárselo.

Pero, ¿por qué? ¡Se suponía que eran amigos, joder!

Siendo completamente honesta consigo misma, temía a la respuesta de dicha pregunta. Si bien el último Uchiha no era en absoluto del tipo de persona que sostenía largas y profundas charlas, sus pocas palabras solían ser directas. Él no se andaba con rodeos de ningún tipo.

Entonces, ¿por qué esa falta de comunicación para con ella? No lo entendía. Formaba parte de su —pequeñísimo— círculo de personas de confianza, junto con Naruto y Kakashi; y ése par, conocía los planes de Sasuke desde días atrás. Naruto mismo había hecho un comentario de lo más casual respecto a eso hacía un rato —inclusive le preguntó si mañana podía pasar por él a su apartamento primera hora para, juntos, ir a despedir a Sasuke en las puertas de la villa—, tal y como si ella estuviese al tanto de la partida del pelinegro cuando no era así.

Darse cuenta de ello, le enfureció y dolió en partes iguales.

¿Por qué la había excluido así sin más? Sakura, sinceramente, creía que ya había dejado en el pasado esa etapa —él había vivido un año entero en Konoha, después de todo y le había notado mucho más expresivo y amable con ella y con todos—.

Era tan difícil no sentirse desplazada y despreciada cuando era más que evidente que él le estaba dando una patada en el culo al no dedicarle siquiera una palabra de adiós.

Tragó saliva espesa acomodando un mechón de rosado pelo tras la oreja en un gesto nervioso, temiendo lo peor.

Sasuke estuvo viajando por poco más de dos años. Había recorrido buena parte del mundo —y parte de otro gracias a los poderes de su _Rinnegan_ , según les hizo saber a Naruto y a ella en las, para nada recurrentes, misivas que llegaban a las manos de Kakashi en la torre _Hokage_ —. Él había visto tantas cosas, lugares, colores y personas que, una o dos charlas y unas cuantas cartas, no alcanzaban a abarcar tantas experiencias juntas.

Acaso, ¿con tanto que había visto ya, era posible que Sasuke hubiese conocido a alguien más?, ¿estaba enamorado y, por eso, mantenía las distancias con ella para mantenerse fiel a dicho sentimiento y, de paso, no ilusionarla más para luego tener que romperle el corazón?

Quiso golpearse la cabeza muy duro contra la pared ante tamaña estupidez. ¡Claro que Sasuke podía enamorarse de otra mujer que no fuese ella! ¡El hombre tenía tatuada la palabra _"interesante"_ por todo su bello rostro! Bufó con desgana. Él podía ser atento y todo un caballero cuando quería, lo mal hablado nunca se le iba a quitar, pero eso le dotaba de una franqueza que pocas veces había visto en otras personas; también era sumamente inteligente, un excelente _Shinobi_ y héroe de guerra, además —y maldita sea, porque era verdad—, se ponía más guapo con cada día que pasaba… y ni su brazo faltante —el muy terco se negaba a aceptar la prótesis— podía opacar eso.

Por si fuera poco… era soltero y jodidamente libre de hacer lo que quisiese con su vida.

Por supuesto, eso no quitaba que a ella le doliera en el alma imaginarlo con otra.

No podía mandar en su corazón para que sintiese otra cosa que no fuese tristeza al saberse tan abiertamente rechazada. Sabía que dolería más con el transcurrir del tiempo. Ya fuese que el Uchiha decidiese hacer su vida fuera de la villa —y con ello, quizá, no volver a verlo nunca más— o dentro de ésta. Era consciente de que una parte de ella —la que aún mantenía la esperanza de ser correspondida—, se moriría de un infarto fulminante al mirar como él unía su vida a otra mujer y formaba una familia hermosa y feliz —sí, esa donde dos o tres preciosos chiquillos de encrespados cabellos negros y preciosos ojos color noche, hacían sentir orgulloso a su arisco pero amoroso padre—.

Y ella, Haruno Sakura, tendría un motivo para sonreír por él porque, después de todo, le amaba tanto que si él era feliz… ella lo sería también.

No importaba que con el tiempo fuese llamada _"la segunda Tsunade"_ —por aquello de que su querida maestra nunca se casó—, le agarrara el gusto al _Sake_ o a las apuestas… y viviese rodeada de sus tiernos y peludos gatitos mascota.

Ya muy atrás habían quedado todos los momentos que pasaron juntos durante la postguerra. Aquellas semanas interminables en el hospital, la rehabilitación, su posterior juicio —donde le consideraron inocente de casi todo cargo, por lo que solo tuvo que hacer algo de trabajo social para redimir culpas—, la subsecuente readaptación para con su aldea, los entrenamientos en equipo —y solos, cabe decir— así como las interminables pláticas dónde, por supuesto, ella y Naruto parloteaba más, pero él participaba y se le notaba cómodo y hasta feliz. Como en los viejos tiempos.

Les habló de su ansía por ver el mundo desde otras perspectivas, y su posterior decisión. Y así, meses después, partió de Konoha con un nuevo —y mejor— objetivo en mente que su anterior deseo de venganza, y ella —en parte por cobardía—, justo ahí decidió preguntarle lo que por días se guardó solo para sí misma. Y, aunque él rechazó su petición, supo de alguna extraña forma que no era porque Sasuke desease tenerla lejos, sino que anhelaba hacer ese viaje solo. Necesitaba hacerlo solo.

Luego vino el toque en su frente, su anhelante mirada y esa sonrisa divina que terminó por derretirle el corazón, mientras le prometía de forma tácita que habría una _"próxima vez"_ para ellos. Ahí tuvo la certeza de que él no la olvidaría. Que algún día regresaría por y para ella. Que no la haría a un lado nunca más. Que serían felices.

Sakura podía jurar que él había hecho una especie de pacto con ella, pero al parecer, se había equivocado y no tenía más remedio que vivir con ello y resignarse a que eso no iba a ocurrir. Nunca.

De pronto, no le encontró ningún puto sentido a seguir buscando —y esperando— a Sasuke. Si él ya había tomado una decisión, ¿Quién era ella para cuestionarlo? Era su amiga, sí, pero no se sentía con ese derecho.

No era del tipo de mujer que se rendía sin dar una buena batalla antes, pero ésta era una guerra ya perdida. Al parecer la única persona ahí que todavía esperaba su final feliz… era ella. Y dolía.

Ignoró el picor en sus verdes ojos y, con un quedo suspiro cargado de resignación, se volvió sobre sus pasos con rumbo a casa —la cual quedaba bastante lejos de esa zona, cabía decir—. Ya era tarde, hacía frío y ya podía notar sus uñas y la punta de sus dedos de un preocupante tono azul gracias al clima.

Metió las manos dentro de los bolsillos del abrigo y se dispuso a andar. ¡Un té caliente le vendría de las mil maravillas!

Estaba tan enfocada en decidir qué tipo de infusión prepararía al llegar a su apartamento, que al doblar en una esquina —y todo por culpa de un tonto gato que salió de entre unos botes de basura—, pegó un brinco al mismo tiempo que chilló del susto, pisó mal y resbaló en consecuencia…acabando con el trasero en el helado y duro piso de baldosas de piedra.

Estaba a punto de llorar gracias a toda esa frustración acumulada —y al dolor en su pobre _coxis_ , por supuesto—, pero la imagen de Sasuke avanzando con una bolsa del supermercado en su única mano, por la misma calle iluminada con farolillos naranja en la que a ella se le ocurrió caer de forma tan ridícula, le hizo tragarse sus lágrimas y empalidecer por completo.

¡Vaya puta suerte que se cargaba hoy!

Él debió de haber notado algo extraño en su gesto —además de lo patética que se veía tirada en el suelo—pues apuró sus pasos y, en cuestión de unos segundos, se encontró frente a ella. Su ceño fruncido en una mueca de incredulidad. Inclinándose depositó la bolsa de compras en el suelo y le ofreció su única mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Casi por inercia ella la aceptó, ruborizada por la vergüenza y la sorpresa al notar que aquella mano —grande, pálida y de finos dedos largos— era tan cálida como una brisa veraniega en pleno invierno.

—Sasuke- _kun_ , yo…

—Sakura, ¡¿pero qué demonios?!—Gruñó, su característica voz ronca retumbándole en los oídos, en sus ojos se adivinaba ya el reproche—. Estás helada. ¿Qué se supone que hacías ahí tirada, ah?

La muchacha casi deseó esconderse detrás de uno de los botes de basura en ese momento, hacía mucho que no practicaba el fino arte del _Genjutsu_ , pero podría resultar, Sasuke no tenía su _Sharingan_ ni el _Rinnegan_ activado en esos momentos. Miró de un lado a otro y, resignada, se decidió a hablar al no encontrar otra opción viable. Las palabras le salieron atropelladas:

—Yo…yo solo iba—susurró—, bueno, ya no importa—desvió la mirada al recordar que justo estaba por ir al apartamento de él en busca de una explicación—. Venía caminando algo distraída, un gato me pegó un susto de muerte, resbalé y caí. De hecho, estaba por levantarme cuando tú apareciste al final de la calle.

El Uchiha achicó los ojos con sospecha.

— ¿Un gato te asustó? —Negó ligeramente con la cabeza mientras una sonrisa ladina se formaba en su boca—. No es que a estas alturas dude de tus capacidades pero, ¿qué clase de _Kunoichi_ eres? Deberías estar más alerta.

Sakura al oír aquello apretó los puños con impotencia. Lo que le faltaba. Que Sasuke volviese a sus regañinas como cuando ambos eran simples _Gennin_ y él la instaba a entrenar más.

—¡No te burles! —Exclamó con las mejillas rojas—, solo me distraje un momento, ¡un accidente lo sufre cualquiera, ni que fuese la gran cosa!

El pelinegro sonrió encogiéndose de hombros y después tomó su bolsa de compras del suelo.

—Sí, bueno. Supongo que tienes razón. —accedió en tono burlón—. No todos nacen siendo prodigios.

—¡Sasuke- _kun_! —chilló ella con los brazos en jarra.

—Ya entendí—terció sin prisa rodando los ojos para después mascullar—. Mejor me callo. Maldita molestia que no entiende cuando solo estoy bromeando.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—Nada.

—Bien.

Sasuke la miró un momento que le pareció eterno y suspiró con la intención de continuar con su camino, aunque, si Sakura hubiese estado más atenta a sus gestos, se habría dado cuenta de su vacilación al hablarle.

—Adiós, Sakura. Que descanses.

Ella no supo por qué, pero ese simple saludo le provocó en la garganta un nudo que le hizo apretar la mandíbula y rechinar los dientes. _«Y ahí lo tienes, tonta Sakura. Se ha despedido de ti, ¿no era esto lo que tanto querías?»_

No.

Y fue ahí, cuando él le dio la espalda, que sus palabras salieron a borbotones como el agua de una presa que ya está al límite de su capacidad:

—Entonces, ¿es verdad? —musitó con voz temblorosa—. Es cierto que te marchas… de nuevo.

El Uchiha se abstuvo de dar su siguiente paso, congelándose en su sitio, su expresión seria barriéndose por completo para dar paso a una mueca de crispación.

—¿Qué?

Sakura evitó mirarlo a los ojos.

—Oh, no tienes que ocultarlo más—aclaró con fingida dulzura—. Naruto ya me puso al tanto. De hecho, mañana quedé en pasar por él a primera hora para poder ir a despedirte.

Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron con sorpresa, pero segundos después en estos brilló la molestia. En ese momento, ella no podía asegurar si su enojo iba dirigido a su persona o a su bienintencionado amigo rubio. Un segundo después… lo supo:

—¡¿Que ese _Dobe_ hizo qué?! —Bramó con gesto contrito—. Se suponía que tú no…—apretó la mandíbula reprimiendo un grito, luego clavó sus ojos cual _Shuriken_ en los suyos—, ¿Qué más te dijo?

Sakura no entendía nada. De todas los escenarios posibles, nunca se imaginó tal reacción del siempre frío y controlado Sasuke Uchiha.

—No mencionó nada más si eso es lo que tanto te preocupa—. Le devolvió la mirada con rencor y masculló—: Tal parece que ni tu mejor amigo puede guardarte bien un secreto aunque se lo pidas, ¿Qué se siente ser ignorado, Sasuke- _kun_?

—¡¿Y eso qué cojones tiene que ver con esto?!

La chica de pelo rosa hizo retumbar la tierra bajo sus pies cuando en tres zancadas terminó frente a Sasuke, tenía los puños apretados por la ira y sendas lágrimas comenzaban a formarse en sus enrojecidos ojos de pupilas verdes.

—¡A que Naruto y Kakashi- _Sensei_ están al tanto de que te vas y yo no! —Gritó—¡¿Cómo se supone que debo sentirme si estás dejándome de lado otra vez?!

Sasuke se quedó tan quieto como una estatua. Pasaron varios segundos antes de que él se atreviese a preguntar:

—¿Que yo te hice qué? —Exhaló aire de forma temblorosa y aclaró—: yo no te estoy dejando de lado, Sakura—la miró con los ojos entrecerrados de forma intensa—Lo que sucede es que yo no sabía cómo decirte que…—tragó saliva, viendo cualquier otra cosa, excepto a ella—¡Mierda! , ¡¿Por qué siempre tienes que hacer que las cosas sean tan difíciles?!

La aludida tembló de pies a cabeza —no supo si de frío o de pena—y se abrazó a sí misma en gesto protector mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—Entonces, ¿es verdad?—preguntó en un susurro dejando, por fin, caer una lágrima y formando en su boca un triste amago de sonrisa—. Ya hay alguien más. Por eso me evitas y apenas hablas conmigo—Sasuke arqueó una ceja, incrédulo ante lo que oía y, antes de poder decir algo en su defensa, la muchacha continuó—: ¡Dioses, Sasuke- _kun_! Por sobre todas las cosas soy tu amiga y lo único que quiero para ti es que seas feliz… aun si esa felicidad no es a mi lado—aclaró en voz muy baja para que él no la escuchase decir aquello, pero cuando lo miró dar un ligero respingo supo que había fallado estrepitosamente. Suspiró tratando de contener el resto de sus lágrimas y se acercó a él, posando sus temblorosos dedos índice y corazón en la frente del ya estupefacto Uchiha—. Te… te libero de tu promesa para conmigo. Tú no me debes nada. No habrá _"próxima vez"_ para nosotros, ahora lo sé.

El brazo le pesó como una enorme losa de piedra y, poco a poco, lo fue bajando hasta que quedó inmóvil en su costado. Miró a Sasuke una última vez y le regaló una última sonrisa. Su sonrisa más bella y sincera. Algo le decía que no lo volvería a ver en mucho tiempo, quizá nunca. Esperaba, al menos, dejarle un lindo recuerdo con esa acción en lugar de la escena dramática que le había montado un rato atrás. Esperaba.

—Adiós, Sasuke- _kun_.

Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a andar dispuesta a alejarse cuando el sonido seco de algo impactando en el suelo —las compras de Sasuke— se oyó a sus espaldas. Apenas tuvo tiempo de parpadear un par de veces ante el despliegue de la legendaria velocidad del último Uchiha. Su único brazo rodeándole la cintura con fuerza y pegándola a su pecho como si temiese verla desaparecer cual espejismo la dejó sin aliento. El sonido de su voz ronca y calma fue como un soplo que le devolvió de a poco la vida:

—No sé quién es más tonto, si Naruto… o tú—susurró—. Eres una verdadera molestia, sabías. Haz malentendido todo, o mejor dicho, el estúpido de Naruto ha malinterpretado todo y tú te has calentado la cabeza con eso.

—Pero, Sasuke- _kun,_ yo no…

—Déjame hablar—la interrumpió—. Es cierto que vine a Konoha por motivos muy específicos y que una vez que eso estuvo resuelto no le vi sentido quedarme más tiempo del necesario. Pero lo que el _Dobe_ no entendió _«y por lo que puedo notar, tú tampoco»_ —pensó—, es que si no he continuado con mi viaje aún… es por una sola razón. —Sakura lo escuchaba con los ojos muy abiertos. Notó como él pasaba saliva y ella se estremeció al sentir su respiración caliente cerca de su sien, rozándole la oreja—. Tú. He venido por ti, Sakura.

La chica lo miró con absoluta sorpresa y las mejillas totalmente arreboladas. Gruesas y cálidas lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus orbes mientras el labio inferior le temblaba. ¿Había escuchado bien? Él había regresado por ella. Había cumplido su promesa. ¿Eso significaba que… él también la amaba? ¡Sasuke la amaba! ¡Dioses!

—Pero… ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? —Balbuceó a duras penas—. Todo este tiempo me has hecho pensar que tú y yo no… es decir, has actuado tan frío conmigo estos últimos días. Ni siquiera te despediste de mi cuando saliste del consultorio.

—Lo sé y lo lamento. —Suspiró— se suponía que en la consulta hablaríamos de esto, pero terminé acobardándome y preferí salir de ahí cuanto antes. No quería que me vieses actuando ridículo y diciendo estupideces. Yo no soy así. —Masculló entre dientes, negando con la cabeza.

—Debiste haberte arriesgado un poco, Sasuke- _kun_. Yo lo habría encontrado… encantador—. Confesó, aferrándose a la tela ocre de su larga capa de viaje.

—Es que ése es el jodido problema, Sakura. ¡No sé cómo ser _"encantador"_! —Hizo el signo de comillas con sus dedos, para luego apartarse un poco de ella y pasarse la mano por sus alborotados cabellos con frustración—. ¡Yo no soy bueno con estas cosas, maldición!

—Pero, Sasuke- _kun_ , no es necesario que…

— ¿Es que no lo ves, Sakura? Soy un puto asco en esto—la interrumpió de nueva cuenta, el pequeño rubor en sus mejillas, su ceño y nariz fruncida y sus bonitos ojos negros mirando hacia cualquier lado, menos a ella, le llenaron el pecho de una sensación tan cálida como nueva, ¿Quién iba a pensar que un hombre como Sasuke Uchiha podía llegar a verse tan malditamente vulnerable? Lo que él dijo a continuación casi la hace querer llorar de amor—: ¡Hasta Naruto parece más espabilado en el tema que yo, no puede ser!— reconoció—. No sé cómo ser tu compañero, ni siquiera sé si es correcto dejarte entrar en mi vida. ¡Desde que mi familia murió siempre pensé que mi camino era estar solo! Pero tú, Naruto y hasta Kakashi me demostraron una y otra vez que estaba errado. Y yo les herí tanto… te lastimé tanto, Sakura. Yo no merezco que tú me hayas perdonado y que aun así me a…

Justo antes de que él se atreviese a completar la frase, Sakura posó su índice en los delgados labios del muchacho.

—Mejor cállate, Sasuke- _kun_ —ordenó—si dices algo como: _"no merezco amor porque fui muy malo y blah blah blah",_ me obligarás a noquearte. Y, sí, eres un asco es esto. —Negó con la cabeza mientras retiraba su dedo posando la mano en una de sus pálidas y algo frías mejillas. Sonrió—, pero para eso me tienes a mí que puedo demostrar afecto por los dos.

Y él la miró con una mezcla de asombro y cierto temor. _«Seguro ahora no tiene idea de cómo responder a esto»_ , pensó Sakura mientras dejaba escapar una melodiosa risita. Río por toda esa situación. Por sus paranoias idiotas, por creer cada palabra de Naruto (cuando el pobre no supo leer entre líneas a Sasuke ya que estaba tan enfocado en su flamante novia, Hinata), por su cobardía —y la de él—, simplemente, por todo.

Un bufido le hizo detener su risa.

—Sí, como sea. Pero, ¿escuché bien? —Preguntó con sorna, dando un paso atrás—. ¿Noquearme, dices? —una lenta sonrisa ladeada se formó en la comisura de su boca mientras negaba con la cabeza—. Creo que tú y yo sabemos que todavía no llega el día en que me venzas en _Taijutsu_ , Sakura.

La chica se mordió el labio reprimiendo una risa. Ya intuía que Sasuke se saldría por la tangente al no tener una respuesta elaborada para ese momento y que mejor que haciendo gala de la confianza innata que tenía en sus habilidades. ¡Hombres! No, mejor dicho… ¡Uchihas!

Entonces, decidió seguirle el juego.

—Oh, pero ya han pasado casi dos años desde la última vez que entrenamos juntos—le recordó en tono dulce—, quizá te dé una sorpresa, Sasuke- _kun_.

—Tal vez un día de estos fingiré perder ante ti, pero no ahora, muchas gracias.

Sakura frunció el entrecejo.

—Eres un bobo, Sasuke- _kun_.

—Yo diría precavido—aclaró en tono burlón—. Me hará falta un miembro, pero quiero poder caminar todavía.

Ella se encogió de hombros y le dedicó una sonrisa.

—Aún en silla de ruedas te querría y lo sabes.

Sasuke dio un casi imperceptible respingo y la miró por el rabillo del ojo, sus mejillas estaban ligeramente enrojecidas.

— ¿Eso…eso significa que estás dispuesta a acompañarme en mi próximo viaje? —carraspeó con incomodidad ante la mirada obnubilada de ella.

Y por fin lo había dicho. Se lo había pedido a viva voz y a ella, como tonta, se le ocurría quedarse sin habla. No tenía mucho que pensar al respecto, pero ¡había tanto que hacer en _Konoha_! Debía hablar con sus padres —y Sasuke tenía el deber moral de exponer sus intenciones para con ella ante estos— aunque ya no viviera con Mebuki y Kizashi Haruno, eran sus padres, los quería, y merecían estar al tanto de sus decisiones. También estaba el asunto de la clínica infantil que había fundado. Tenía que encontrar a alguien que se hiciese cargo a cabalidad en su ausencia. Ino y Shizune eran sus mejores opciones, pero ¿y si no podían? ¡Dioses, era tan complicado!

La voz de Sasuke la sacó de sus cavilaciones:

—Sakura, si no quieres…yo lo entenderé.

Ante la expresión sería del Uchiha —que se encargaba casi perfectamente de ocultar el gesto de derrota en sus finas facciones— ella sintió como el alma se le caía a los pies.

No tuvo que pensar mucho en su siguiente movimiento y él ni siquiera lo pudo vaticinar, se podría decir que tan solo cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar.

Acortó la frugal distancia que los separaba en dos rápidos pasos. Se paró de puntitas. Pasó ambas manos por detrás de la nuca del alto muchacho, deleitándose con la suavidad de su negro cabello, y entonces… lo besó. Un beso tímido e inexperto. De esos que no sabes si están bien o mal, pero que se sienten simplemente perfectos.

Pudo notar la rigidez en el cuerpo de Sasuke ante tal invasión de su espacio personal, pero también se percató de cómo, poco a poco, languidecía ante sus caricias cual mantequilla recién derretida. Él no era un experto y ella bien lo sabía. Quizá por eso, cuando posó su mano timorata en su cintura y con extrema lentitud fue subiéndola por la longitud de su espalda hasta que esta se aferró a su rosado pelo empujándola con algo de brusquedad hacía él, Sakura solo pudo suspirar.

Antes de soltarle mordisqueó un poco el labio inferior del pelinegro y con la boca húmeda y enrojecida le dio un último y corto beso y se aferró a él con fuerza sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos. Sus alientos calientes chocando entre sí, condensándose en el frío paisaje invernal que los rodeaba. Había comenzado a nevar. Pequeñas volutas de nieve comenzaban a danzar a su alrededor.

Él tenía los ojos muy abiertos y estaba rojo… tan rojo como el más maduro de los tomates.

—Esto es nuevo para mí—confesó en voz muy queda.

Sakura lo contempló con infinita dulzura, se agachó y tomó las olvidadas compras del suelo con una mano mientras que con la otra entrelazaba sus dedos a los de Sasuke, instándole a seguirla. Estaba helando y si se quedaban un poco más ahí afuera solo pescarían una buena neumonía. ¡Todavía quería su té caliente, joder!

—Para mí también, Sasuke- _kun_. Para mí también.

—Entonces, ¿eso que acabamos de hacer significa que sí irás conmigo?

La joven solo atinó a mirarle como se le mira a un niño al que se le explica un tema más de una vez y aun así no lo entiende.

—¿Para qué preguntas si ya sabes la respuesta, bobo?

—Ya. No seas molesta—refunfuñó—. Solo me estoy asegurando.

Y ella decidió atacar por un terreno que para Sasuke —pese a su agudeza mental— estaba vetado: el de los dobles sentidos. Solo esperaba no quedar en ridículo. No era tan buena en ello como Temari, Tenten o Ino.

—Ajá. —Suspiró, sus mejillas tornándose rosadas de nuevo mientras recitaba en tono suave—. Bueno, pues cuando lleguemos a tu apartamento, podemos hablar de lo que no te quedó claro esta noche. Podría darte una o dos razones muy buenas para que no dudes de mis intenciones nunca más, Sasuke- _kun_.

Reprimió una risa cuando lo vio tensarse y exhalar aire lentamente por la nariz. Y, sí, con la cara tan —o más— roja que unos minutos atrás. No le quedaba duda que había captado el sutil mensaje entre líneas que ella le había dado, pero lo siguiente no se lo esperó:

—Recuerda que soy un Uchiha, Sakura. Aprendo rápido. —lo dijo con una voz, tan ronca y sedosa, que la aludida se estremeció del cabello hasta la punta de los pies. La intensa mirada que le dedicó la hizo aflojar las rodillas, si no lo tuviese agarrado de la mano, seguro habría terminado tirada en el suelo—. Y en lo que a mí respecta, ansío llegar a casa para que me muestres tus dichosas… razones.

El Uchiha solo pudo atinar a reír, cuando ella tiró sus pobres y maltratadas compras al suelo mientras se cubría la cara con ambas manos.

—¡Sasuke- _kun_ , nunca pensé que fueses un pervertido! ¡ _Shannaro_!—Chilló totalmente arrebolada. El muchacho se acercó a ella, quitándole ambas manos de rostro en un solo movimiento y rodeándole los hombros con el brazo mientras le aclaraba en un susurro:

—Con ejemplos como el de Naruto, Kakashi y hasta el de Orochimaru… era lógico, Sakura.

Ella supo entonces, que no importaba si apenas se habían dado su primer beso, aún no habían tenido su primera cita o le había presentado a sus padres. Mucho había esperado ya por él y el tiempo, por desgracia, no perdonaba nunca. ¡Qué importaban los convencionalismos sociales cuando lo único que deseaba era vivir el privilegio de ser suya!

Así, perdida en esos preciosos orbes de pupilas negras que, más de una vez, anheló que la mirasen con ese brillo, esa calidez y tanto… amor; se sintió completamente segura de cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar como una pluma en el viento.

Y le besó con infinita dulzura dando un trémulo suspiro para después susurrar:

—Pero así te amo, Sasuke- _kun_. ¿Qué más da?

* * *

" _Entrego lo que he sido por lo que tú eres,_

 _nada me hace más fuerte que tu frágil corazón._

 _Si tan solo hubiera sabido lo que siente ser tuyo,_

 _hubiera sabido el porqué de mi existencia._

 _El porqué de mi existencia."_

— _ **Turning page / Sleeping At Last.**_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oO:: Fin ::Oo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Dedicado a: "Las admis sorrahs y asociadas (?, en especial a Ray y a mi tocayita, Ross. La primera, por cederme su día en el reto (yo no pude publicar en el mío por culpa de una fea tormenta llamada Earl ;-;), y a la segunda, por proponer esta bella canción (es bellisíma, súper recomendado escucharla mientras leen) y darme ese empujoncito que necesitaba para volver a escribir (viste, ¿quién tiene su honor de vuelta ahora? :´v).**

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:**

 _¿Hola? *Se esconde detrás del escudo del capitán américa* Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que me pasé por aquí (desde Octubre 2015, joder)._

 _Solo quiero decir: Lo siento lo siento lo siento lo siento lo siento lo siento lo siento lo siento lo siento lo siento lo siento lo siento lo siento LO SIENTOOOOOOOOOO. ;_;_

 _Soy una pésima fanficker, lo sé. De hecho, si ya nadie me lee, me lo tendré bien merecido. Pero bueno, más que una excusa chafa de mi parte, solo quiero aclarar que si he estado ausente no es porque yo le haya perdido amor a esto que es escribir historias o que no desee continuar los fics que dejé inconclusos. Mi ausencia fue por un motivo muy delicado y personal y, digamos, que mi estado anímico no ayudaba mucho (ni ganas de tomar una pluma me daban, en serio)._

 _En lo que a mí respecta, con este OS que he traído para ustedes, marco un progreso en mi estado emocional. Sé que no es la gran cosa (de hecho, el teclado con todas sus sensuales teclas y yo nos estamos reconociendo recién :v )._

 _Sinceramente espero que les haya gustado. No es mi mejor trabajo, tampoco el más profundo ni el más extenso… pero lo hice con mucho cariño. Dios sabe que no puedo dejar de escribir de esta pareja que me llena tanto y por la cual he conocido a gente tan maravillosa._

 _Por supuesto, ésta no es la última vez que me van a leer (y tampoco van a pasar meses). Me propuse que, una vez que tuviese este OS publicado, me pondría las pilas con el capítulo 11 de "Tributo". Merecen algo bueno que leer y yo voy a poner todo mi empeño para que salga tal cual está ya estructurado en mi cabeza._

 _Ah, y aclaro que de éste mundillo no me voy a retirar todavía. Tengo, como fanficker, mucho dar e historias que contar que serán publicadas a la brevedad._

 _A los que en todo este tiempo se preguntaron por mi ausencia, si es que siguen ahí, una enorme disculpa por hacerles esperar tanto._

 _Saludos y hasta pronto. Y que viva el SasuSaku._

 _PD. ¿Merece un review?_


End file.
